


definitions.

by wintercatpaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercatpaws/pseuds/wintercatpaws
Summary: define: “you.”





	definitions.

everything i ever wanted and everything i never knew i needed.

 

a masterpiece in the eyes of many, and much, much more in the eyes of me.

 

a reason to keep laughing even after the joke has passed and a cause for reminiscing whenever you hear a certain song.

 

a reason for going back. a reason to _want_ to go back.

 

the first kiss.

 

the _best_ kiss.

 

good taste in literature and music and art. a mind that is carved so finely and so incredibly in-depth.

 

impressive.

 

captivating and distracting. in the best way possible.

 

everything good in the world, fine tuned to fit in one person. lovable flaws that i wouldn’t change for the world.

 

a wild adventure that i would go on time and time again if only the seconds and minutes would allow it.

 

far away.

 

a plethora of endearing qualities that bring me to my wits end.

 

a person who brings about a doorway of hope into my life.

 

someone i never wanted to let go of.

 

someone i _haven’t_ let go of. not really.

 

someone i will not let go of.

 

someone i love. in many ways all at once.

 

someone.

 

_ **you.** _


End file.
